


Savior Kiss

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [34]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “you owe me a kiss. ” Rafe/Nate





	Savior Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship.... Prepare for me to spam the tag with a bunch of requests I got.

> ((Au where Nathan/Rafe never fell apart at Scotland and instead pursued different treasures until Sam urged them back to Avery.

Rafe gasped as he broke the surface of the water, blinking away the cold drops that clung to his lashes as he splashed out at the ocean with one hand. He kicked out at the sea as he dragged himself towards the sandy shore, weighed down but strong enough.

The explosion behind him made him flinch, and he made sure he had a good grip on Nathan’s waist when a sputter of flaming wood splintered out of the ship. It hit the water around them, sizzling into ash and smoke when it met the water’s dark surface. With a gulp, he swam harder, sparing a glance towards Nathan’s face. The adventurer had a cut above his brow, watered down blood smeared across his face and his expression slack with unconsciousness.

“Shit, Nathan,” Rafe growled, picking up the pace when the ship behind them gave another old heave and the sound of crackling fire was only interrupted by another explosion.

When his feet hit the shore, Rafe was quick to drag Nathan out the rest of the way before collapsing onto the sandy beach. He took a moment to catch his breath, steadying himself before he crawled over Nathan and pushed the man onto his back.

He put his ear against Nathan’s soggy shirt and cursed when he realized the other’s chest wasn’t rising and falling, he wasn’t breathing. “Don’t you die on me,” Rafe snarled, clasping his hands together before he started the chest compressions. They’d practiced this a million times before, but this seemed so surreal. Nathan was usually so careful - but he’d gotten ahead of himself this time, been so enamored with all the jewels and the glittering gold that he’d walked right into the centuries old trap Avery had left. Sam had been thrown from the ship’s top deck after the first set of explosions, even if he hit the water with a shout for them to get out, Rafe worried about the older Drake’s whereabouts.

He’d been lucky to drag Nathan out of there, out from under the heavy gold and from the heated wood, both of them hitting the chilled water with a splash.

While he mentally called Nathan every curse word under the sun, Rafe listened to the waves behind them and the ship’s heaving. The cave was still standing around them, which was good, and the ship seemed to be slowly settling. Rafe would rather find a new way to get the gold out, one that entailed never stepping foot inside that ship again. They haven’t been hunting this damned place for years just to get swept under burning debris and a crazy pirate’s lost legacy.

Nadine had been wise to turn this particular journey down, Rafe supposed.

His thoughts all circled back to the present when Nathan lurched under him and gave a loud cough, water coming up his mouth and wetting the sand below his head. Rafe wiped the man’s cheeks off before lifting his head up, looking at Nathan with worry. Those blue eyes were a bit confused, but when he saw Rafe, the younger Drake’s lips quirked up with a tired smile.

It relieved Rafe to no end.

“Rafe?” He mumbled, coughing again to clear his lungs. Rafe sighed thankfully and nodded, sitting beside Nathan and keeping an arm around the other man, just in case.

“Yeah, idiot, it’s me. What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve gotten us all  _killed_  -” Rafe took a deep breath, reining himself in from his brief rage. He looked at Nathan and frowned when he saw the man’s hurt expression, those blue eyes staring out at the ship as the flames continued to spread throughout the wood. There was still water clinging to his lashes, sand on his cheek and blood collecting in his brow. Despite it all, he still looked like a masterpiece, something Rafe could look at for hours. Memorize every detail. They had to be careful not to piss away such beauty and intelligence on brief lapses of judgment.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face before attempting to push his hair back into place. “Hey,” Rafe mumbled, his thumb coming up to brush some of the sand off of the younger Drake’s cheek. “We’ll get the gold out another way, Nathan.”

“Yeah,” The man coughed, sitting up and putting his elbows on his knees. He looked toward Rafe with a crooked little grin, still looking a bit guilty. With those big baby blue eyes, Rafe always struggled to stay cross with Nathan. He was sure that Sully trained him into creating the most convincing kicked puppy look when he was younger.

For a moment, they sat there in silence, watching the ship and the plume of smoke grow across the upturned deck. Rafe glanced back at Nathan and was struck with the sudden thought that he’d just saved his life. Pulled him from a sure, fiery death.

Not only that, he’d successfully resuscitated him.

“Nathan,” He began, pulling an arm around the other’s broad shoulders, “I believe you owe me a kiss. Being your savior and all…” Rafe tilted his head from side to side subtly, trying to play it off casually.

Nathan’s dazed smile turned into a knowing smirk and he scooted closer, looking Rafe up and down. “My hero does deserve my gratitude,” He concluded, going easily as Rafe pulled him into the smaller man’s chest. Their chilled, wet lips met easily, something they had done among hundreds of other practice runs.

Rafe could taste the water from the sea on Nathan’s lips, could smell the smoke clinging to his drenched clothes. There was even a stray granule of sand or two between them, but Rafe just tilted his head and deepened the kiss, putting one hand on Nathan’s waist to urge him down against the sand.

The fading rush of explosions, excitement and fear made for a cocktail of surprising lust and kissing Nathan only seemed to ignite that into a full out flame.

Rafe almost growled when Nathan’s hand fell into his hair, pulling it carefully as he arched up to meet his lips needily. It was beautiful, and Rafe had to restrain himself from wriggling his fingers up and under Nathan’s shirt to touch his warm, tan skin.

When they broke, Nathan sucked in a breath and smiled up at him, letting his hand fall from Rafe’s hair to instead cup his cheek. “I should get in trouble more often if that’s my reward,” He managed, grinning like a fool. “Thank you, Rafe.”

“Oh, don’t think this payback is over,” The other noted with a smirk, leaning in to nibble a trail of kisses from Nathan’s neck to his ear. His voice lowered as he added, “It’ll involve other kisses too… but preferably when we’re in a private room… and when a cave couldn’t collapse on us… and a ship’s debris couldn’t kill us… oh, and most importantly,” He sat up, relishing in the way Nathan gave a little needy groan, “In a place where your brother can’t see us.”

As if on cue, Sam’s nervous voice rose from the echoing lofts of the cave. The two men smirked at each other, and Rafe helped drag Nathan back on his feet, the touch of their joined hands lasting longer than it needed to, but both were amped up and ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in soooo long ;w;


End file.
